


Mister and Mister Hart

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Merlahad: Harry and Merlin have been married ever since it was legal but somehow Eggsy never picked up on it and always thought they were just good friends bc they're not big on the PDA at work. So he is totally shocked when he discovers that Merlin's last name is Hart





	Mister and Mister Hart

Harry had a lovely evening planned. He had made a reservation at his favorite restaurant and invited Eggsy to join him and Merlin.  
When they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately greeted with a smile by the concierge. “Mister and Mister Hart,” he said while glancing at Harry then turning to look at Merlin, “delighted to see you again.”  
Eggsy’s mouth opened wide and looked at them in disbelief but took a second too long to find the correct words.  
“Hart? The both of you. You is married or something?” Merlin put a hand on his back, silently telling him not to make a scene.  
“Do excuse our companion, François. My husband and I are just as pleased to be back here again.”


End file.
